Rival Sh0wD0wn
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: Angelina love just signed a five year contract with the wwe but what will the wwe superstars and divas have to say about her walking in from a rival promotion what happens when she runs in to kelly kelly natalya maryse and Mickie J. all hell breaks lose
1. Welc0me to the WWE

Starring: Angelina Love, Lisa Veron, Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James Natalya, Randy Orton, Aj Styles, Velvet Sky Taylor Wilde, Randy Orton , john Cena Etc.

Rival Showdown

Angelina love walked in the arena wow these arena's where different from TNA's they where much bigger she had been released from her TNA contract and decided to sign with the wwe

Maryse: OMG aren't you that girl that works for TNA

Angelina: well not anymore I just signed with the wwe so now im a wwe diva

Kelly: What Are you serious

Natalya: are you serious they bring somebody in from another promotion but not just any promotion

Kelly: a Promotion we Don't Like

Maryse: Look Let me tell you something you think you can just walk in here and sign a contract with the wwe and call yourself a wwe diva huh yeah right

Kelly: you know what Maryse she's not even worth it

The door opened in mickie barged in mad

Mickie: man they got me facing some stupid Tna knockout this is bullshyt

Mickie then looked and noticed a blonde chick looking at her

Mickie: who the hell is she

Kelly: she's the knew diva

Mickie: really

Maryse: yeah really and you know what I don't like her

Kelly: that's not a surprise maryse you don't like anybody

Maryse: I like you three

Mickie: yeah that's about it

They all laughed

Natalya: wait angel whatever your name is who said you can laugh anyways look I well let me refraze that WE as in me Kelly maryse and mickie don't like you okay so do us a favor stay out of our way or better yet leave the company because no tna bimbo gets to walk in here and call herself a wwe diva…

Maryse: you know wwe Divas have always been better then TNA Knockouts

And with that they all walked out the locker room

XoXo did you like ch.1 well stay tuned for ch.2.3.4 should be up tomorrow XoXO


	2. Witches Fr0m Hell

Witches Fr0m Hell

(Catering)

Mickie: you know I use to work fot TNA

Kelly: Yeah along time ago so it doesn't matter you've been in the wwe longer

Natalya: yeah you know Micks Kelly is right but what about this angel girl she use to wrestle in wwe developmental

Maryse: So what and your point is? She still doesn't belong here

Kelly: and plus she wasn't around for that long and she was never on the raw roster so it doesn't matter

Mickie: yeah anyways I have a match to be getting ready for

Bye they all said in unison

Kelly: OMG here he comes man he gets on my nerves

Natalya: yeah right you know you like him

Kelly: please give me a break

Maryse: well I don't mind if he comes over here as long as he brings ted

Natalya: ewww get over yourself

Maryse: I know you are not talking okay have you seen your boyfriend

Both the girls laughed besides Natalya she didn't think that was to funny

Rk0:Ladies

Natalya: Randy

Kelly: Randy

Maryse: Ted

Ted Dibiase Jr.: Maryse

Kelly: okay what do you guys want

Randy: we was wondering if you met the new wwe diva

Maryse: OMg she is not a wwe diva

Cody: yeah I think she is I mean she signed a 5 year contract

Natalya: Yeah so whats your point she's still not a wwe diva

Kelly: I know her coming in from another promotion but not just any promotion TNA

Randy: I take it you guys are jealous of her

Ted: yeah I think she's kind of hot

Maryse: what excuse me

Maryse got up and slapped him so hard and stormed off yelling in French

Kelly: okay ted that was low

Ted: What did I do

Natalya: you know she likes you

Ted: what she does im glad yall pick now to tell me

Natalya: whatever kell lets go watch mickies match

(hallway)

Maryse: montre où votre aller

Angelina: okay what

Maryse: I said watch where your going

Angelina: well you're the one who bumped into me

Maryse: you know tonight in the ring your going to lose because tonight my bestfriend will show you what it takes to be a wwe diva

Angelina: okay I worked for the wwe before

Before she could finish she was cut off

Maryse: okay its developmental you were never on the roster this is not some show boat where you can walk around cutting peoples hair and calling yourself the beautiful people I mean come on what is that

Angelina: ahh

Maryse: yeah don't say anything because I am the sexiest of sexy and I know what im talking about au voir

And with that maryse walked off Angelina just sat there thinking to herself man is this going to be hard but she knew if she wanted to earn there respect she had to beat mickie james

CM: Angelina its time

Angelina was nervous but she knew she could do it her music hit and she walked out from behind the curtain wow look at all these people

Lilian: making her debut in the wwe from Toronto Ontario Canada Angelina Love

She waited in the ring until mickie james music hit man did the fans go crazy

Lilian: and her opponent approaching the ring from Richmond Virginia Mickie James

The bell rung that signaled for the match to start

(Back in the womens locker room)

Kelly: wow mickie is really giving it to her

Maryse: duhh you know I just had another incounter with that stupid blonde

Kelly: hey im a blonde and so are you

Maryse: but where natural

Natalya: Uh hmmm

Kelly: sorry Nattie

Natalya: look shes fighting back

Maryse you know what lets go out there

Kelly: where not going to interfere are we

Maryse: No not really

She had her evil smirk on her face they all walked out of the locker room and to the gorilla position

Cody: look at those three they are up to something

Randy: tell me about like always

Ted: why are they going to the ring

Cody: what do you think

The three girls walked down the ramp the crowd got louder Angelina turned around to see none other then the witches from hell walking down the ramp Kelly got on the apron and distracted the referee while maryse sprayed hair spray into angelinas eyes mickie hit her finisher and it was over

Lilian: here is your winner Mickie James

All 3 girls got into the ring maryse signaled for a microphone

Maryse: comment il se sent pour être sur le mauvais côté de ce que vous donnez dehors

And after she said what she had to say she hit her vicious DDt and all the girls exited the ring.


	3. Save Me

Save Me

Angelina walked up the ramp and behind the curtain but she stopped to see none other then velvet sky Madison rayne lisa veron(a.k.a) Victoria and Aj Styles

Angelina: you guys what are you doing here

Madison Rayne: if you can get a job in the wwe then so can we

Velvet Sky: yeah we are now wwe divas

LV: whoa not so face I take it you have not met the other wwe divas there pretty ruff on knew comers

Angelina Love: tell me about it they just sprayed hair spray in my eyes during my match they have been bitches to me ever since I got here

LV: when you say they who are you talking about

Angelina: some girl named maryse her accent is really weird

LV: yeah because she's French Canadian English is her second language and you don't even have to say the other three mickie james, Kelly Kelly, and Natalya

Angelina: yeah how did you

She then stopped and realized that lisa was a wwe diva not to long ago

Aj stylez: im glad you noticed I was standing here

Angelina: I did I was just about to give you a hug

LV: and here they come

Kelly: what the hell is this

Maryse: lisa what are you doing here

Lisa looked to see her ex bestfriend Natalya looking at her weird ever since she left the wwe she always held a grudge with her

LV: im here to talk to Stephanie mcmahon

Maryse: For what

LV: I might be resigning with the wwe

Natalya: oh give me a break

Maryse: who the hell is these people

Velvet sky just looked at the French blonde man was she pretty she seen her on tv but she never got the chance to pay attention she was always on the road and busy

Kelly: I know who they are there the other to bimbos that make up that stupid group at TNA what was it called

Maryse: The beautiful people something like that

Natalya: okay well we put your little friend up on notice here its time we do the same for you two seeing that Victoria already knows

Kelly: you can't just walk in here and call yourself a wwe diva

Angelina: you know ive put up with you long enough

The legacy couldn't help but here the argument they all walked out and seen where it was coming from and walked over

Madison rayne and Angelina love and velvet sky just looked man where they gorgeous they always knew who he was but never got the chance the meet them

Randy: ladies ladies ladies whats all the noise for

He then stopped to notice someone standing there

Cody: who are you

Aj: oh im aj stlyez

Cody: yeah I get it but why are you her

Aj: the wwe is bringing in some knew talent

Cody: so management just woke up one day and decided to sign some non talented TNA wrestlers

Maryse couldn't help but laugh at cody

Randy: you know me I don't really care where they come from who they are but they will respect me

Randy said it with a venomous attitude and with that he said

Randy: Ted, Cody, Maryse, Kelly, Mickie, Natalya

They all answered in unison yeah

Randy: lets go

They all walked off

LV: man I wish I could tell you guys that its going to be easier but its really not there are a couple of nice divas on ECW and Smackdown which some of us is probably headed for

Angelina: why wait what

Madison Rayne: why would they split us up

LV: do guys ever watch the wwe

AJ Stylez: Nope

LV: well its to many divas on raw so where each going to be on different brands they might send us all to ecw where there are bairley any divas

Madison Rayne: Man that sucks

LV: yeah welcome to the wwe ladies

Lisa veron just walked off

Angelina Love: Save Me

…X0X0 end of chapter 3 what do you think 0X0X…


	4. the meeting

The Meeting

CM: Excuse me but Stephanie mcmahon wants to see all of you in her office

Angelina love , velvet Sky, Madison Rayne, all walked to stephanie's office

Stephanie: Ahh nice to see you all made it

Angelina: yeah so whats this meeting for

Stephanie: well im sure you've heard that you all can't be on the same brand I mean its to many divas on raw

Angelina: so why can't you move one of the other divas

Stephanie: they have been here longer

Angelina: okay so what brand am I switching to

Stephanie: oh no you missy are staying on raw ive already talked to lisa and she's been moved to smackdown and aj stylez he has been moved to ECW

Velvet Sky: okay so what about us

Stephanie: well you and Angelina are staying on raw but Madison rayne your being moved to ECW don't worry the twins we just drafted there you should get along with them

……………………..

Kelly walked out to the parking lot to her rental she seen a few cars were still there but not to many she dropped her keys as she went to pick them up somebody had already got them for her she looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her

Kelly: okay what do you want orton

Randy: that's easy I want you

Kelly: no seriously

Randy: im pretty serious

Kelly: look I don't have time for games

Randy: im not playing any games look just come by my hotel room and we can talk you know like get to know each other more

Kelly: maybe now give me my keys

Randy: im not giving them to you until you agree come by my hotel room

Kelly: uhh okay I will

And with that she got in her car and drove off…


	5. Never going to change

Bitches Fr0m Hell

Kelly quickly hurried up and changed clothes and headed to randy's hotel room she didn't no wether to go or not man she was so confused but she did tell him that she would come so she got up and walked to randy's hotel room

Randy: Kelly im glad you made it come in

Kelly: okay randy what do you want because I really don't have time for your games

Randy: look Kelly I know I have been a ass to you but Kelly I really like you I just

Randy was cut off with kellys lips pressing against his man he really didn't expect that Kelly realized what she was doing and pulled away

Kelly: OMG randy im so sorr.

She was cut off by his lips he then picked Kelly up and carried her to the bed and they made sweet love all night.

…………………………..

Its was a hour till showtime and maryse walked in to catering

Velvet sky: okay im not gay or anything but she is really pretty

Angelina: yeah but her attitude is fucked up she's worst then us

Velvet: its better to be with them then against them

Angelina: please they won't give us a chance to be with them

They sat there over hearing maryse's conversation on the phone but they couldn't understand anything she was saying

Velvet: man I can't understand anything she's saying

Angelina: that's because she's speaking French

Maryse noticed the two blondes looking at her

Maryse: ce qui sont toi regardant

Velvet Sky: huh

Maryse: uhh I said what are you looking at

Velvet Sky: oh we where just admiring you French accent

Maryse: huh who doesn't its already bad enough that we and Kelly have a tag match tonight against you but now you dumb hoes are staring to huh im so over this

After saying what she had to say she walked out of catering she then stopped and seen Kelly and randy in the hallway making out

Maryse: ha I knew you guys liked each other

Kelly: shut up maryse

Maryse: yeah whatever now if you to would stop sucking faces Kelly we have a match to get ready for

Kelly: oh okay ill come by your locker room after my match

Randy: okay see you later

Maryse and Kelly walked into the locker room

Maryse: guess who I found Kelly sucking faces with in the hallway

Mickie J: who

Kelly: shut up maryse

Maryse: randy orton

All the girls laughed

Natalya: I so knew you liked him omg

Kelly: whatever

Maryse: so now that all the girls know give us details

Kelly was just about to talk until velvet sky and Angelina love walked in

Maryse: excuse us where talking about something

Angelina: okay whats your point you don't own this locker room

Mickie: oh dear god

Mickie knew how maryse was there where going to be a fight

Maryse: you know your trying my patients

Angelina: how I haven't done anything you've been rude to me ever since I got here

Maryse just laughed then all of a sudden she hit Angelina love so hard she hurt her own hand she started yelling real loud in French

Maryse: vous me respecterez que vous n'êtes rien!!!!!!

The girls just started fighting maryse had the upper hand until somebody came and broke it up

Stephanie: what is going on here maryse

Angelina: frenchie thinks she owns the whole wwe

Maryse: I don't like her

Stephanie: okay why don't you settle it in the ring tonight im adding on to your little tag match it will be a first ever diva tag match in a cage no DQ and mickie james you're the special guest referee

After that Stephanie walked out of the room maryse, Natalya, mickie and Kelly had huge smiles on there face

Kelly: oh it is so on in that cage

Maryse: I am going to tare you apart princess

And with that said all the girls walked out of the room

Velvet Sky: you just had to get into it with her didn't you

Angelina: whatever lets just get ready for this match

Velvet Sky: how are we supposed to win

Angelina: remember when we tied kongs hair to the cage over at TNA

Velvet Sky: yeah but this is not TNA this is WWE and they have four people its only two of us

Angelina: we will think of something


	6. Rage in a Cage

Rage in a Cage

Angelina love and velvet sky made their way down to the ring and entered the cage waiting for maryse and Kelly Kelly to make there way to the ring that's when maryse music hit the arena

LG: and making there way to the ring in a company by Natalya the team of Kelly Kelly and the divas champion Maryse

The bell signaled the start of the match Angelina attacked maryse with the huge spear

Kelly: come on maryse

Both girls where fighting on the floor all over the ring you could tell they were both still mad about the fight they had in the locker room earlier that's when maryse got the upper hand and started pounding away at Angelina love then she tagged Kelly in they did a good job by separating Angelina from her partner for a while till Angelina kicked maryse in the face and tagged velvet in but when velvet went to hit maryse she got layed out with a pair of brass knuckles

Maryse went for a cover Angelina tried to break the cover but couldn't because she was hit by the special guest referee 1..2..3

LG: here are your winners Kelly kelly and maryse the cage door opened and Natalya came in all four girls raised there hands in Victoria and left the cage with a layed out velvet sky and Angelina love

(Womens Locker room)

Maryse: man that was nice the way you hit Angelina like that

Mickie: hey what can I say ill do anything for my girls

Natalya: you guys know that next Monday is a special 3 hour show featuring all brands

Maryse: I bet your happy you get to see your boyfriend Tyson

Natalya: yeah I know I am very happy

Kelly: okay guys sorry to interrupt but im riding back to the hotel with randy tonight

Maryse: I could have told everybody that

Mickie: yeah have fun

Kelly: oh I will see you guys next week

Maryse: wait what do you mean next week

Kelly: im taking a early flieght in the morning to Jacksonville I need to sleep in my bed I miss it so much so I will see you guys next week

Maryse: oh okay au voir

(Kelly 's Beach House)-(JackS0nVille Fl0riDa)

Kelly got done working out and got in the shower and got dressed in a bikini and some shorts with flip flops man she couldn't wait to lay on the beach after all the traveling she just wanted to lay around and rest her body up

Mike Knox: Well Well Well look who it is

Kelly: what the hell do you want

Mike Knox: oh don't be so rude ive missed you

Mike knox grabbed kellys arm she managed to get away from him when she hit him in the balls and ran she quickly got her keys from inside her purse and got in her range rover and drove to her parents house

Ms. Blank: Kelly sweet heart whats wrong

Kelly: he's following me he even knows where I live I need to call randy

Kelly kept calling randy until he picked up

Kelly: randy he's following me

Randy: who kells whats wrong

Kelly: Mike Knox I can't go back to my beach house because he's there

Randy recognized the name of kellys jealous ex boyfriend

Randy: okay Kelly where are you at now

Kelly: im at my parents house

Randy: okay Kelly I don't trust that I want you to take a plane tonight to st. Louis you can stay with me however long you want

Kelly: okay but I need my clothes

Randy: I will take you shopping when you get here

Kelly: okay but I need to call maryse

Randy: no need I will call her and tell her everything you just hurry and book a flieght and get here so I know that your safe

Kelly: okay randy I love you

Randy: I love you to

Kelly then booked a flieght and her parents took her to the airport later that evening

(Montreal Quebec Canada)(Maryse's Mansion)

Maryse: Au Voir Talk to me

Randy: Maryse

Maryse: randy what makes you call me

Randy: listen kellys coming to stay with me for a while her ex boyfriend showed up today at her beach house she's on a plane to st. Louis right now

Maryse: OMG is she alright she needs to hurry and get to your house mike knox is a creep he will do anything to get Kelly

Randy: yeah she's okay she wanted me to call you and tell you

Maryse: okay thanks randy

(Calgary Alberta Canada)

Mickie J: you know I kind of feel bad for not going home this week

Natalya: oh well you shouldn't look where having fun

Mickie: I know im just saying I don't get to see my parents a lot but whatever hey what do you think maryse is doing

Natalya: probably in the mirror looking at herself

Mickie: yeah your probably right

Both the girls laughed until mickies phone rang

Mickie: speak of the French goddess, hello

Maryse: Mickie Where Are you

Mickie: I told you I was going to be with Natalya for the week

Maryse: oh so you in Calgary

Mickie: yes that would be correct

Maryse: okay well kellys ex boyfriend mike knox showed up at her beach house today

Mickie: no your kidding

Natalya: whats going on

Mickie: shhhhh

Maryse: no im not she's on a plane to randy's shes going to be staying with him for a while

Mickie: okay well im going to call her

Maryse: au Voir


	7. VisCious Attack

Viscious Attack

Kelly and randy walked into the arena for Monday night Raw holding hands Kelly looked a little bit scared

Randy: Kelly are you okay

Kelly: yeah im just alittle bit scared

Randy: why he doesn't even work for the wwe anymore and if he does try to show up me and the legacy will handle it

Kelly: thanks randy im really lucky to have someone like you

Randy: same here

Randy quickly walked Kelly to the womens locker room and gave her a quick kiss and walked to his when he opened the door to his locker room he seen Ted and Cody upset

Randy: hey Guys whats goin on

Cody: sorry to tell you this man but Mike knox kellys ex boyfriend he has just signed a 3 year contract with the wwe

Randy: No Your kidding

Ted: no we are not and to make it worst he's a raw superstar

Randy got really pissed and started throwing things around

Randy: I guess where going to have to take him out just like we did the mcmahon family

They all had there evil smirks on there face

(Ph0tosh00t)Arena

Maryse took her pictures with the divas championschip draped across her shoulder man she loved being divas champion

Mike: you know your really pretty

Maryse: 0Mg what are you doing here

Mike: oh I take it you haven't heard im with the wwe again

Maryse: omg you need to stay far away from me don't touch me

Mikie knox kept coming closer and closer to maryse far from a distance Angelina loved spotted this and she didn't know what to do so she ran to the legacys locker room really hard

Alright Alright were coming

Cody swung open the door really fast

Cody: what do you want

Ted: cody who is it

Cody: its whats her fast

Randy couldn't help but laugh at cody

Angelina: whatever I didn't come here for this so you know what whatever happens then its your fault

Angelina love walked off in the opposite direction

(womens Locker room)

Kelly: hey Mickie Where is maryse

Mickie: oh she's doing her photoshoot

Kelly: oh okay where is Natalya

Mickie: oh yeah forgot to tell you she's been traded to smack down

Kelly: what why

Mickie: have no idea but are you thirsty because I am

Kelly: yeah lets go to catering before the show starts

Kelly and Mickie walked out of the locker room and walked down the hallway until Kelly spotted a body laying on the floor

Kelly: 0MG maryse

Kelly couldn't help but cry

Mickie: somebody get a doctor

Randy Ted and Cody noticed the girls yelling and they noticed maryse layed out on the floor the three legacy members ran over there aw quickly as possible

Ted: what happened

Mickie: we don't know we were on our way to catering and we seen maryse layed out here on the floor

Cody: I think I know what happened

They all turned and looked at cody

Ted: cody what are you saying

Cody: that little blonde bitch was trying to tell us something was wrong when she came by our locker room a few minutes ago

Randy: so Other wise she knew what was going on and she didn't say anything about it

(catering)

Velvet Sky: Angelina you knew what was happening and you didn't tell anybody

Angelina: I tried to tell them but they where so hung up on being asses to me so I let it happen

Velvet Sky: OMg well Angelina you got your wish and if your going to be doing stupid stuff like that then I don't want to be around you

Angelina: what are you serious

Velvet Sky: yes

Velvet was just about to say something until she spotted the two girls and the three men walk in to catering

Velvet: look what you have gotten into Angelina

They quickly approached the table

Kelly: so you think your funny huh BITCH

Mickie: now because of you our BestFriend is hurt

Randy: lady's calm down I got this

Velvet: look I had nothing to do with this if I would have noticed It I would have said something but I wasn't there

Randy: yeah uh velvet is it

Velvet: yeah

Randy: get up and leave now

Velvet quickly got up and left Angelina couldn't believe that velvet just left her

Randy: you know I don't make it a habit to hit on women but you know I think im going to make an exception for you

Ted: you knew what was going on and you let it happen

Cody: lets show miss angel here what happens when you push the legacy

Randy: when you get in that ring tonight watch your back because im going to punt you in the head so hard like my life is depended on it ive never kicked a women in the head before so this should be fun because you will be my first

And with that said they all walked off Angelina love couldn't believe this was happening

Kelly and Mickie walked into the locker room they noticed velvet sky sitting by one of the lockers

Velvet: look I know your probably going to tare my head off so just do it and get it over with

Mickie: no as a matter of fact were not

Velvet: really

Kelly: You know maryse will be back tonight the doctor said she's going to be okay so if you know something you might want to speak now

Velvet: look I wasn't there when it happened Angelina love came into catering and told me that your friend was hurt and I asked her why she didn't tell someone and she said that she was tired of you guys being a ass to her and whatever happened to her would be on you guys and that's when you guys walked into catering

Mickie: and why should we trust you

Velvet: because im nothing like Angelina and all I wanted to do was be all three of your friends since I got here

Kelly: oh okay sounds like your telling the truth we haven't had a proper introduction im Kelly Kelly but you can call me Kelly for short or kells it really doesn't matter

And im mickie james but you can just call me mickie

Well im Velvet Sky but you can just call me velvet for short or vel

The girls laughed and talked a hour passed and it was almost time for raw to start maryse walked into the womens locker room

Maryse: why are you talking to her

Kelly: maryse your back are you okay

Maryse: yes im fine but why are you talking to her

Kelly: well turns out Angelina love knew what was going on and didn't tell anyone velvet found out what Angelina did and she didn't like it

Maryse: really

Mickie: yes really now give yourself a proper introduction ryse

Maryse: fine okay but her first

Okay im velvet sky but you can just call me velvet

And im Maryse Quellet but you can just call me maryse velvet went to hug maryse

Maryse: oh no I don't do hugs

Velvet: ive seen you hug them

Maryse: that's because we have been bestfriends for along time you will get there some day but for now ill be nice to you anyways where is your friend

Velvet: I don't know I left her in catering

Maryse: oh sounds nice but we need to go to the boys locker rooms

Velvet looked at the girls with a weird face

Maryse: you can come if you want to

Velvet: really

All the girls laughed until Angelina walked into the locker room they all just looked at her

Angelina: velvet I wanted to say im sorry

Velvet: im not the one you should be apologizing to

Angelina looked and noticed that maryse was back

Angelina: look maryse I know you hate me and im sorry I know it wa…

Angelina was cut off by maryse

Maryse: what you were going to say stupid choice wrong of you to do that what because you know whatever you say to me right now its really not going to matter now if you would excuse us we have somewhere to be velvet say your goodbyes to your stupid friend and lets go

Angelina: what velvet when did you become friends with them

Velvet just gave her a look and walked out of the room behind maryse Kelly and mickie Angelina could feel herself getting really lonely she really didn't know what to do…

**X0X0…did you like this Chapter plz review the more you review the more I continue to right…X0X0**


	8. Bye Bye Velvet

Three weeks had passed and velvet sky were starting to annoy Maryse Mickie and Kelly all she did was talk and do stupid stuff she cost kelly and mickie there tag matches twice by interfering the girls confronted her about it but she clamed she was just trying to help.

Maryse Mickie and Kelly walked up to angelina in the catering room mad, why didn't you tell us that your friend was so annoying

I thought you would find out on your own considering you were such good friends with her, angelina spoke with venom

Well no were not good friends with her we were just giving her a chance something that we don't even do a lot

Well you go what you wanted all three of you did

Whatever the three girls walked off in a different direction towards legacy's locker room they all hung out with ted cody and randy for the rest of the night until they heard a knock on the door cody got up to answer the door when he opened it there stood velvet sky

Whats up um I forgot your name but whats up

How rude cody I remembered yours

Yeah sorry but is there something you wanted

Oh I was just looking for maryse mickie and kelly are they in there

Uh no I have not seen them all night

Well if they are not in there then why do I hear there voices, she pushed the door back and there the three girls were talking to randy and ted

So you guys have been avoiding me all night

Oh my god can you give us a break your so damn annoyin, the young blonde spoke and cody couldn't help but laugh maryse then stood up

You know we tried to be nice to you but you make it impossible you can run along now because we will no longer need your company not like we ever did need it, and with that the three girls and the legacy members walked out of the locker room

**Sorry so short im giving up on this story**


	9. Yeah where Bitches SO WHAT!

Tonight raw featured all brands which was very exciting a month had passed and Melina had returned she won the divas championship which upset maryse Kelly mickie.

Tonight I wanna just smash her face into the mat god I so do hate her' maryse spoke with her accent heavy

Maryse calm down you will get the championship back just chill out its only a matter of time' mickie spoke

Girls; somebody said they all looked to see there long time bestfriend Natalya, maryse screamed and got up running to her bestfriend followed by mickie and Kelly

We have missed you so much it sucks that you were drafted to the second rated brand ugh' mickie spoke she hated the smackdown brand and there divas but she hated michelle mccool and layla the most.

I have missed you guys so much but I take it you haven't heard the knews yet

NO what knews huh there's knews we always here knews but we haven't heard any knews" maryse paced back and forth

Maryse calm down its not that big of a deal only that I along with the rest of the hart dynasty have been drafted to raw, All the girls screamed and jumped up in down which brought attention

(womens locker room)

Hey Mel whats up why do you look so upset' Angelina spoke

I take it you haven't heard the bitches from hell are back together not that they ever broken apart but ugh I just hate them.

Who maryse mickie and Kelly" Angelina asked with curiosity on her face

Yeah there Calgary big bad bitch Natalya have been drafted back to raw and you know that mean we have some shit coming our way I mean really ive known Kelly and mickie for so long and they have never acted like such bitches I mean Kelly use to be so smiley and now she just walks around with a scowl on her face the only time she smiles is if she's with the legacy boys or making someones life a living hell and mickie she use to be so bubbly and energetic now she is just a Virginia bitch but I guess she has an excuse considering what michelle mccool and layla did to her.

Sounds like somebody misses there bestfriends." Velvet spoke

Im serious vel I mean only if you knew its like ever since they started hanging with maryse they have become bigger bitches and I hate it;

AND I Quote ever since they've been hanging with maryse they have become bigger bitches and I hate it; the three girls turned to see maryse nattie mickie and Kelly standing there smiling

Sounds like a certain divas champions gonna cry' maryse laughed you know Melina we were just walking by the locker room and we couldn't help but here you stupid little story

You really think im a bitch' Kelly spoke

Yeah I do kells, Melina spoke with sadness in her voice hoping to regain there friendship

Well thank you ive always wanted to be called a bitch well maryse is head bitch im the bitch Natalya is the big bad bitch and mickie is the feisty bitch.!

The four girls laughed at kellys joke; but Angelina velvet and Melina didn't think it was so funny

God how can you four be so damn cold hearted "velvet yelled at the top of her lungs standing up"

Someones mad' mickie snickered

Maryse don't hurt her feeling; Natalya spoke up considering she always knew when maryse did that certain look she was going in for the kill

Were cold hearted but a month ago you were so ready to be our bitch; Melina and velvet and Angelina was takin back by maryse's words while the other three girls laughed

Were bitches yes and for us being bitches where at the top of the divas division where are you at! And as for you Melina I want my divas title back and whatever I want I get so you might wanna protect your little belt alittle harder because that belt is coming home where it belongs it doesn't deserve to be sittin around some low class diva whores waist who does a split every night hoping to find her potential future husband in the crowd.!

Ouch maryse that's messed up; Natalya spoke up giggling in the process, and with that the four girls walked out of the locker room

Melina couldn't help but cry and run off; she loved being the champion and working for the wwe but if this is what she had to go through just to be there then she didn't want it anymore she rather quit the wwe and live her life happy

(legacy locker room)

The legacy boys sat in there locker room while randy played with his phone ted and cody argued about who's girlfriend was the bigger bitch

Now I love mickie cody I really do but maryse is definatley the biggest bitch of them all no doubt about it

And I love maryse she is like my sister but mickie is the bigger bitch she's so quiet and she plots stuff that makes her more of a bitch then maryse i mean think about it you know what to expect from maryse while mickie keeps you guessin ted.!

Ugh whatever cody im tired of this dumb argument; with that they heard a knock on the door they opened it to find maryse Kelly mickie and Natalya

Whats up girls hey nattie long time no see

Whats up cody ted randy; I miss my boys

We miss you to nattie; ted spoke

Well were gonna be seeing a lot more of eachother considering ive been drafted back to raw along with the rest of the hart dynasty speaking of them we have a match ill see you guys later and with that she walked out of the locker room

**YAy another chapter what will happen with Melina will she quit**

**I have not wrote in a very long time and im just now starting to get back **

**Into my stories R&R**


End file.
